jigoku no hakobi-te
by slade963
Summary: they say that when one walks the road of revenge you should dig two graves.Well Naruto Uzumaki is already in the one so Akuma Uzumaki will make sure Konoha is in the other. Dark!Naruto [NarutoxGuren] o ya and M for lemons! o and language and gore too [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Jigoku no hakobi-te**

**AN : yo...so yeah my first story isn't getting as much heat as i've been fact it's getting any heat...i did get some followers though so shout out to them.i have big plans for my first fic but i'll be updating it at a slow pace now.**

**So yeah this is my new fic...the title means 'bringer of hell' for those who didn't you can probably deduct from the title this is my spin on an evil is not a redemption fic but an honest evil as fuck fic so ya you've been warned i guess.**

**Disclamer:**

**I do not own Naruto because if i did then Hashirama wouldn't be telling Sakura that she surpassed Tsunade when he only knew Tsunade when she was young.**

**Prologue : the beginning**

Naruto sat on a pourch looking at the sunset and listening to the winds blow. He had a Konoha forhead protector in his hand that read : _Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto.

That name was long gone to him...he had burried it in the deepest grave that subconsiously existed. That name brought too much pain his way and anybody that dared call him by that name now died a quick and sudden death because nine years ago he had abandonned that name. He had sworn to never be that boy again that dreamed of being Hokage and he had sworn to burn the village that crushed 17 years of hard work,blood,sweat and tears on that day. He could remember that day clearly and would never forget it.

**Flashback no jutsu**

_It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The village had finally been completely rebuilt and a new Hokage would soon be chosen. The nominees for Rokudaime Hokage were Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. _

_These two were the greatest hero's of the fourth shinobi war. If it were not for their effort and to a lesser extent their teammate Sakura Haruno and their old sensei Kakashi Hatake then Madara Uchiha's eye of the moon plan would have been executed. It was because of this that Naruto and Sasuke were standing in the council chambers facing Homura,Koharu and Junko Sarutobi._

_After a long and silent staring contest between the two sides Koharu finally stood up and spoke_

_"Counsel of Konoha as we currently do not have a Hokage and our previouse Hokage left no written statement of who her succesor would be it was our duty to choose a new one as i can no longer act as Hokage"_

_Koharu had been chosen as acting Hokage after the war because the village needed a perseptive Hokage at the time and since every village was in an alliance with eachother they didn't need a strong Kage._

_However things had changed over the past year and Iwagakure had broken from the alliance as soon as their Yondaime,the te o yusuru as the people call him,came into power. Soon after Kumogakure also broke loose as their new Godaime did not see the use in letting weaker villages slow down his village' prosperity. Kirigakure were also talking about leaving the alliance as they were not benefitting much from the alliance. Kusagakure were having talks with Iwagakure and that was troubling because if they were to solidify an alliance then Iwa would have free reign through Kusa to Konoha. So yes it was time for the Rokudaime Hokage from the new generation to step up and lead Konoha to glory._

_Homura spoke up next,his voice level and betraying no emotions_

_"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki you two were put forth by the clan heads as candidates for Rokudaime Hokage. Both of you accepted the nomination when presented with it and last night the council voted 2 to 1. What the council has decided is final."_

_It seemed like it was Junko's turn to speak next but his voice was not as toneless as Homura's because there was a tint of sadness in it._

_"This council has decided that the eyes of the Rikkudo Sennin will strike more fear in our enemy than the kyuubi ever will. It is with this in mind that the council appoints you Sasuke Uchiha as the next Hokage of Konoha!"_

_Kyuubi growled from within Naruto_

_**"How dare that human say this uchia's bastardised eye is that of my father!"**_

_Sasuke felt pride swell up from within him and couldn't help but smirk. He had finally done what no Uchiha had ever done before him and that's become Hokage._

_'Finally i have surpassed you brother'_

_While Sasuke's world couldn't be better Naruto's world was shattered. The village he had blead for,killed for. The village he had been loyal to all his life. The same village that made his childhood so miserable that any child would have gone insane but not him he took it with a smile. That same village now took his only dream away from him. The dream he had worked for tirelessly was now crushed so effortlessly. Not knowing what else to do he walked out of the room and back to his apartment._

_**-Naruto's apartment**_

_Naruto slammed his door shut._

_"How dare they! I gave every fucking thing to this village! EVERYTHING!"_

_And it was true. Naruto had lived his entire life for the village and the few friends he had in it. He had protected this village since the day he was born and endured their shit with a smile. He had even stayed loyal to the village because all he ever wanted was to be Hokage and here the council was picking a traitor over him._

_He looked to the picture of Hiruzen Sarutobi that hung on his wall_

_"I can't take this anymore jiji..." He chocked a little as tears threatened to fall "...i just can't"_

_He kept looking at the photo as if waiting for it to give him an answer._

_It never came_

_If Ichiraku Ramen was still open he would be there drowning his sorrow in ramen but Teuchi and Ayame had died sometime during the war when Madara had sent an army of white Zetsu to Konoha as a surprise attack._

_That was a sad day in Naruto's life but he had taken that sadness and turned it into anger towards Madara. That was the day that Sasuke had joined him on the battle field and the war ended at midnight that night_

_Naruto didn't know what to do he didn't know whether to stay in the place where he had nothing anymore or leave...but all his preciouse people loved Konoha. No the only thing Konoha had ever given him was pain. He had suffered his entire life for this village and he had got nothing in would not stand for it anymore...for all the pain it had caused him throughout his entire life._

_Konoha would feel it tenfold._

_"I have made decitions all my life based on others feelings. This one will be for me"_

_And with that Naruto packed everything he had into storage scrolls and put in a large army like duffel bag. Just as Naruto was about to leave he caught the glint of metal from his wall. As he turned towards his wall his breath got caught in his throught as he looked at the forehead protector that was pinned to the wall. Tears stung at the edges of his sapphire blue eyes and he couldn't help but think about his now dead sensei. He willed the tears down,steeled his will and went over to grab the forehead protector. He quickly stuffed it inside of the duffelbag and with that Naruto went to Konoha's main gate._

_**-Main gate**_

_Izumo and Kotetsu were having a nice and quiet night shift at the main gate of Konoha and were currently playing a nice game of go fish. That is until they saw somebody walk right past them from inside the village. At first it was an imposing figure that walked past them...probably 6.2 but upon closer inspection Kotetsu could see that it was Naruto._

_"Hey! Wait! Naruto you know you should sign out first!"_

_Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned around to glare at the two guards. When Izumo and Kotetsu saw those cold blue eyes glare at them even as the full moon was at the back of Naruto they could not help but shiver however the glare turned out to be nothing compared to when he spoke_

_"I need not do anything of the sort,Kotetsu. I am done with this village."_

_It was the most chilling voice they had ever heard._

_Kotetsu gathered up the little strength he could find and asked_

_"Wh-what d-do you m-mean done?"_

_He couldn't believe that he just stuttered_

_Naruto just continued in that same chilling voice_

_"Tell your Rokudaime Hokage that the day will come that Akuma will return. Tell your kage that when he puts me in his bingo that he should not dare put Naruto Uzumaki because Naruto Uzumaki is dead only Akuma Uzumaki lives. Tell him that the day Akuma returns is the day that Konoha falls."_

**Flashback no jutsu end**

That was the day Konoha had crushed the last of Naruto Uzumaki. Now he was Akuma Uzumaki,Otokage and in his mind the strongest shinobi to walk the earth at this moment. He looked at the Konohagakure headband across his chest that held his sword in place and read the name out loud in a hollow voice.

"Iruka Umino"

_'I'm sorry about what i must do to your home Iruka-sensei,Ba-chan,Shizune-nee...But i see no other way than to burn Konoha down to the last leaf'_

Suddenly he felt arms wrap around his neck and a head that came to rest on his shoulders. At first he stiffened but then he relax when he heard the soft voice of his wife in his ears

"Come to bed...you are thinking too much"

Akuma smiled as he looked at his wife. She was truly magnificent and fit him perfectly. He kissed her deeply and said

"I'll be right there Guren-chan"

She bit his lip before wispering in a sultry voice to him

"You better Akuma-kun"

And with that slowly walked inside swinging her her hips from side to side.

Yes Konoha would burn soon but for now he would enjoy his wife.

**-The bedroom**

As Akuma walked inside he saw his wife on their bed with only panties on and her long blue hair covering her breasts just sitting against the head bord with that sexy smile on her face.

**This is probably the only time i'll give a warning about lemon coz it the fic is rated M**

Akuma smirked he knew that tonight would be a great night. As he strode towards the bed he stripped himself of all his clothes. When he got to the bed he crawled up to her and started to make out with her,when they were like this their tounges would always fight for dominance and as their tounges fought he started to rub her through her panties. He could already feel that she was wet but knew that it was in anticipation for the main coarse.

Suddenly she pulled back and whispered

"We have a long day tomorrow with organising the army so let's skip to the main coarse."

Akuma smirked as he took off her wet panties and she aligned his cock with her pussy. He looked into her lust filled eyes with lust in his own and then drove his full length into her. She screamed his name,dug her finger nails into his back and arched her back. Seeing as he had her on the ropes he thrust fast and hard as she continued to dig her nails into is back but now also had her legs around his waist.

"OOH YES! AKUMA-SAMA! FUCK ME HARDER!"

Akuma complied and thrust in even harder and faster than before. Akuma kissed Guren then told her

"Damn Guren-chan your pussy is a amazing"

Guren only moaned in agreement as Akuma went to full speed. Her nails were now painfull on his back but the pleasure that her pussy was giving him overrode the pain. Guren's back arched even more as she screamed

"I'm gonna cum!"

"No just a little longer"

It was too late as Guren came,her walls clamping around his penis and making him blow his load inside her. Akuma smirked and kissed her some more before saying.

"Am i getting too much for you Guren-chan?"

"Whatever. Lets go to sleep"

Akuma chuckled. Yes his wife was perfect for him she was beautiful,strong,ruthless,funny,witty and smart. She was everything he wanted in a women and she would stand by him when he brought hell upon Konoha.

**AN: so naruto's name is akuma in this fic meaning devil. Google translate said so so ya if i'm wrong i blame it on google**

**So what do you think? Do you like? Do you not like? I think i did a good job with this...but then again i could be biased XD. Anyway thanx for reading and please review.**

**Slade**


	2. Chapter 1 : preperation

**Preperations**

**AN : yo...so yah i must say that i expected some feedback but 4 reviews,13 follows and 8 fovorites? THAT'S AWESOME FOR ME! Uhm...yeah so thank you all for reading my fic XD**

**IMPORTANT : i've managed to get ****PlaguedAmbition to beta one chapter a week for me so a BIG thanx to him.**

**Reviews:**

TheBeardedAsshat : don't know if that was a flame or if you just didn't like it (making Fry face) but if that was a flame i must say that such flames of unyouthfullness is not welcomed however constructive critisism is.

Unnatural Reader : yeah sorry about that. It got brought under my attention that i'm just steamrolling through chapters and not paying enough attention to the smaller details. I have edited the prologue so maybe check it out if you want?

anarion87 : thanx man.i appreciate the review.

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own this not clear by the amount of B S powerups characters get there?**

"To fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence; supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting. " - Sun Tzu

_**Chapter 1**_ **: Preperations**

Akuma awoke from his dreamless sleep and looked at his naked wife ontop of him. He could smell the lovely smell of lavender that her hair gave off and as he took the shape of her body in with his eyes he couldn't help but slide his hand down her curvey body,around her nice ass to her pussy and start to rub it knew she loved it when he teased her like this and after a minute of soft rubbing he was rewarded with a soft moan indicating that she was awake.

"Hmm...excited are we kuma-kun"

Guren lifted her head up,eyes still a bit groggely from the sleep. She blinked a couple of times and when she could see his face clearly she smiled a soft smile at him.

Akuma couldn't believe that this was the same women who has caused so many rivers of blood with him over the years on the battlefield because right now she looked so innocent with those half asleep eyes and that soft smile. He looked at her for a moment and then smiled she could make him smile now because she was his only happiness.

"Yes,Guren-chan because today we finally begin to prepare for our campaign against Konoha"

His eyes flickered to that of cobalt blue for a moment before returning to their original blue. Guren didn't know whether she had imagined the change in eye colour or if it did happen but she could hear the tiny amount of excitement in his voice.

"I will need to have a word with the Yondaime Kusakage alone today so i'll leave you in charge here at Oto for the time being."

This statement got Guren fully awake and she looked at him for a moment before asking

"I thought i was coming with you?"

She couldn't understand why she had to stay while he got to have all the fun.

Akuma looked at her with impassive eyes for a whole minute and then he answered

"A massage arrived from Kusa last night indicating that the Yondaime Tsuchikage will be attending the meeting. I do not trust that man in the least so just in case he tries someting while i am away i will need somebody that i can trust and is more then capeable at the head of my village."

He would have to take care of the Yondaime after the meeting so that he could replace him with a person that was from Oto with Orochimaru's face transplant jutsu because he could not afford loose canons in this plan because Konoha had to suffer before he destroyed it.

Guren considered about arguing with him over going but that would be pointless because in the end he only did things his way. She almost hoped that the Tsuchikage was arrogent...no STUPID enough as to attack Oto because then she would have her river of blood. She sighed

"I was hoping for some action today kuma-kun..."

It came out almost like a whine and she could see that Akuma found it amusing to see her like this.

"Maybe i'll have a fight with some prisoners for their freedom..." she mused out loud.

Akuma chuckled at this because it would have truly been amusing to see those worthless scum fight a nigh impossible battle for them to win. He was confident in his wifes ability's because her fire and earth release was already a deadly combination but then she had her Crystal release too.

"I wish i could watch you crush their hopes of freedom but alas duty calls. I do hope you have fun though."

Akuma looked into her eyes for a minute and then kissed her deeply and then pulled back.

"I wish i could stay but i must really be on my way"

She smiled and got up exposing her beautiful body for him to admire all he wanted. She slowly slid her hands up her body and lightly squeezed her breasts then she said in a sexual voice that almost made him change his mind

"Well don't let little old me keep you from starting your day Otokage-sama"

Akuma grumbled something under his breath that sounded something like _"damn evil women" _ and begrudgingly got out of bed to start getting dressed in his Kage robes so that he could get out of the bedroom or else he would stay in bed all day and fuck his wife all day until they were both fucked stupid. As he looked back at his wife who was now laying on the bed again,propped up by her elbows he saw the smirk she had on her face because she knew what kind of effect she had on him and it made her feel good about herself.

"You have too much of a hold on me"

She pouted a little at that "And that is a bad thing."

He knew she was just acting but neverless he found it...cute in a way. He got up from the bed,strapped his blade on his back with Iruka's forhead protector and walked towards the door and when he put his hand on the door to slide it open he looked at her

"No i love it...see you later Guren-chan"

She smiled at that and said "See you later Kuma-kun...but not too late ok? A women has needs"

"And this ones man would be all too happy to take care of them for her." He said with a smirk and with that Akuma was out of the door.

Guren looked at the door for a moment and then decided to go back to sleep.

_**-In the hall**_

As Akuma stepped out of his room the four figures guarding it seemed to materialise out of the shadows and bowed infront of him. He mosioned them to stand and as if they were one body they rose at the same time with fluid movement. These were the ninja he had been training for the last six years and all of them were solid A ranked nin that could each dish out tramendous damage should they fight. These ninja were part of his shadow ninja which were ninja who have gone through the most physicaly and mentally demanding training anyone has ever. They were the elite of the elite

Akuma looked at the lead ninja and said "Get me the commander"

As soon as he stopped talking he heard a quick "hai" and then the ninja was gone. To the others he just said to go back to guarding his room and without hesitation the ninja sank back into the shadows of the hall as if they were never there and with that he started walking down the hall.

"I expected you much earlier than this commander" it seemed as if he was talking to no-one until a figure wearing a read bodysuit with a black flack jacket and two katana strapped to his back in the form of an X appeared next to him. You could not see his face because he wore a black mask with two eye holes but through those eye holes his green eyes were clearly visibel.

"I am sorry Otokage-sama but i had to finish my cheesepuffs"

Akuma looked at the commander,Yohei was his name, and couldn't help but sigh. He had been the only one to come out of the shadow ninja training a little...off and yet despite that hiss skills excelled in kenjutsu and ninjutsu,Akuma was sure that he was a prodigy waiting to be discovered before he found him after all he was just 17.

"So what's up chief? We going to go get some fighting? bounty? Ooh no wait is it booty?"

Akuma could not believe that this was the strongest ninja under his command. Was it too much to ask for a seriouse commander? He looked at Yohei and said in a stern voice

"No,you will be escorting me to a meeting with the Yondaime Kusakage and the Godaime Tsuchikage. Pick your team and meet me in the briefing room in one minute"

After a quick "hai" Yohei was gone along with the echo of his voice and it was quiet once more within the hall

_**-Briefing room**_

"I've brought five men each with different specialities chief"

Akuma looked at the six cloaked figures crouched down infront of him with a critical eye and asked Yohei "I hope they are the best"

Yohei looked surprised by this judging from his body language and quickly answered "Well ofcoarse not sir! But i assure you that after yourself,the great Yohei-sama and Guren-sama then these are the best!"

Akuma wanted to say that Yohei was an idiot but that would just be a lie. Yohei was infact smart but outside of a battle or truly seriouse matter that intelligence seemed to be overshadowed by this crazy persona. Never the less he just nodded at Yohei

"Earth specialist step forward"

A big man stood up and walked forward

Yohei looked at the man and whispered to Akuma

"I bet you didn't expect the big guy to be the earth specialist" and then he snickerd to himself

Akuma ignored him and talked to the ninja before him "Congratulations. You have been promoted to Tsuchikage"

The ninja tilted his head in confusion "i do not follow Otokage-sama"

Yohei was was just as confused and decided to add his own two cents "Yeah! Why him and not me?! I'm way more skilled than him and imagine all the hot Iwa babes i could get while Tsuchikage"

_'He had already figured out my plan of killing the Tsuchikage. That's why he brought this specific earth specialist'_ Akuma look at Yohei with a critical eye for a moment and then answered

"Because i need you here and you can personally kill the Tsuchikage if that will make you feel better."

Yohei looked starry eyed at that statement.

"Auw chief..." he opened his arms as if to hug Akuma and walked towards him. "You do care"

_***BUMP**_

And then he walked into a purple barrier of sorts. Upon looking down Yohei could see the seal matrix surrounding Akuma and backed off.

"Now the plan is simple because it only has three phases. I will be going to the meeting with you all as my bodyguards which is phase one,when the meeting is done phase two will commense where your team will attack the Tsuchikage's guard and knock them out NOT kill them." At this he spacifically looked at Yohei who in turn looked away and sheepishly whisled "phase three will be where you Yohei will kill the Tsuchikage,skin his face off and put it on this ninja here. Ofcoarse you will need a body to show for who the Tsuchikage defeated and that is up to your team Yohei" He looked at Yohei with sharp blue eyes and then spoke in a demanding voice "I want no fuckups with this mission Yohei. Do i make myself clear?"

Yohei wasted no time in answering and did so with a loum and clear "hai Otokage-sama" He knew that his Kage was dead seriouse at the moment and he was too so he turned around and spoke to the team in the same commanding voice that his Kage just spoke to him in.

"Ok you heard Otokage-sama. No fuckups. Meaning that if you do fuck up i'll gut your punk ass in such a way that you stay alive long enough so that i can feed it to you. Do I make myself clear!"

"HAI!" Was the resounding call of understanding from the six ninja and that sattisfied Yohei and Akuma.

"Ok let us move out. I do not wish to be late for my meeting." And with that Akuma and his guard moved towards Kusa. As they came out of the main gate of Otogakure they disappeared into the treetops at great speeds.

_**-Kusagakure main gate**_

Kusagakure was a magnificent village. It was the biggest of the smaller ninja villages but it had to work hard to get that way. Over three wars Kusa had been dragged into wars that they did not want any part of,they had been attacked by many villages and brought to the brink of destruction many times and Akuma was going to use that history to his advantage.

As the Otokage and his guard came out of the tree-line Yohei could be heard talking

"Seriously chief those were some huge ass mushrooms in that forest. I bet these people have mushrooms comming out of their ears!"

Akuma took his rambling with the dignity of a Kage and continued to walk towards the main gate. He really wanted to rasengan him into the afterlife but Yohei was too important to loose this early in the plan. Akuma looked towards the gate and saw that the Kusakage was waiting for him with his Shodoku standing behind him. They were the six ninja hand picked by the Kusakage to be his guard and apperantly they were the elite.

_'How foolish of him to think that he is safe with those supposed elite guarding him'_

He walked up to the Kusakage and greeted him "Kusakage-dono"

The Kusakage looked at Akuma. He was very nervouse to be meeting with this man and he was sure that Akuma could see his rigit posture but he hoped that the nervouseness didn't show in his eye. He steeled his resolve and greeted the Otokage in a stiff voice "Otokage-dono"

Akuma ignored the attitude of the man because he had no interest in him,only what he could offer him,and asked

"Shall we commence with the meeting or has the Tsuchikage not arrived yet?"

"He arrived an hour ago so we can go to the meeting room. He is waiting there" with that the Kusakage began to walk side by side with the Otokage towards the meeting room,their guards following behind them at a respecteble distance from them and each other.

Yohei looked at each Shodoku critically and studied them thoroughly until his eyes rested on the only konoichi among them. She had dark red hair with purple tips,pale skin and dark brown eyes,she also wore the standerd kusa jonin attire. As he studied her stif walk he thought

_'Might as well talk to little miss cutie while we are on this boring walk' _and so he walked over to her.

"Well hello there miss cutie. What's your name?" He could see the mistrust in her eyes and it was confirmed when she spoke

"Go back to your unit Oto ninja"

Yohei was very amused by her seriouse attitude and decided that it would be fun to get a rise out of her "O come now hotstuff there is no need to be so seriouse and please call me Yohei...and i'd still like to know your name"

The kunochi looked visibly irretated by this but she wrongly assumed that if she gave him her name he would leave her alone. "Setsuna"

"Oooo...what a pretty name you have..." And so began an irretating walk to a meeting room for the kunochi.

_**-Meeting room**_

The Tsuchikage had been waiting for the Kusakage and Otokage for quite some time now and his patience was wearing thin...very thin. Just when he was about to call for his guard to go and look for them the was opened and four figures walked in and his eyes immediately locked onto Akuma before he spoke to the Kusakage. "You have taken your time to get here Zeil-dono" Zeil was a name feared by many in the great villages because he was a master of Kusagakure's only kinjutsu.

The Kusakage looked at him with impassive eyes before saying "We got here as fast as we could Tsuchikage-dono"

The Tsuchikage did not look pleased by this at all "let's get this meeting over with so that i can get back to my village"

Akume went to sit down with Yohei standing behind him, silent for once, and the Kusakage did the same with his guard behind him. Then Zeil spoke "Tell us why you have called for this meeting Otokage-dono"

"I have called this meeting because i wish to have alliance talks"

The Tsuchikage scoffed at that "And why would we want to be in an aliance with Oto? What has it got to offer us?"

Akuma looked at the Tsuchikage with an unreadable expression one his face and spoke in a monotone voice "I do not wish to be in an alliance with Iwa, I called this meeting to talk with the Kusakage and him alone"

The Tsuchikage looked furiouse at this statement and everyone tensed just the slightest bit "you dare insult me!"

Akuma may have looked impassive but he was on high alert "I am sorry if you thought that was an insult Tsuchikage-dono..." this ofcoarse was a lie because he didn't care what the Tsuchikage thought "however i would like to continue this meeting in private Kusakage-dono and i promise you that what i am going to be offering you will be of great benefit for your village"

Yohei looked at the Kusakage through the holes in his mask with keen eyes because he was unknowingly deciding the Tsuchikages fate. Then Zeil spoke "Tsuchikage-dono i am sorry but if this alliance can be of great benefit to my village then i am obligated to at the very least listen to what Otokage-dono has to say"

Amusement sprang into Yohei's eyes and he had a big smerk on his face,he was thankfull for the mask he wore. _'Well shit...there goes your life Tsuchikage'_

**AN: i feel like i should clarify Naruto and Guren's ages. So Naruto is 25 and since Gurens age was never clerified i'm making her 3 years older,putting her at 28. Thanks for reading and if you feel like it leave a review :)**

**Slade**


	3. Chapter 2: the Tsuchikage

**The Tsuchikage**

**AN: yo...**

**So yeah thanx to all the new people that favorited and followed my story and thanx to all the ones that have stuck around. This chap has got a big fighting scene in it and i really do hope you enjoy it because i'm going to do my hardest to make it good. Also i would like to point out that on the Narutoverse map for the elemental nations,Otogakure is in a country to the north of fire country...that would not have worked for this fic so i swapped it with Ame.**

**Reviews: thanx to those who reviewed. So here is an answer to the one question asked**

**Vendetta419: yes there will but just a little later**

**Disclaimer :No i do not own Naruto but if i did own Naruto then Kakashi would have his own chronicles...just saying.**

**Chapter 2: The Tsuchikage **

**-**_**Meeting room**_

The Tsuchikage looked at Zeil and everyone in the room could see the barely contained rage radiating from the Tsuchikage like the sun radiated solar rays. He couldn't believe that this low life Kage would basically throw him out of a meeting with another low life Kage but because he was the Tsuchikage,the one who would finally get revenge on Konoha for what they did to Iwa,he would take it all in stride and level Kusa when the time was right. He would cement his name in the Elemental Nations and be the greatest ninja there was. He looked at Zeil for a moment longer and calmed himself before speaking in a monotone voice toward him.

"Fine Kusakage-dono. I shall take my leave however i will be back and we _will _discuss this meeting"

With that said the Tsuchikage signaled his one guard that was allowed to come in with him to follow as he walked out.

Zeil looked at the Tsuchikage's back as he left with impassive eyes and when he closed the door he spoke to Akuma "I hope that this deal will truly be beneficial to my village"

Yohei looked at Akume with barely contained excitement _'Ok now i just need to wait for a destraction and then make a shadow clone'_ he did not have to wait long however.

Akuma took a folder out of his robes and slid it across the table with ease. The Kusakage caught the sliding folder with one hand and turned it so that he could open it. When the Kusakage looked down to read the contents of the folder it was all the chance Yohei needed to quickly make a shadow clone and disappear to the outside of the room and dash to the rendezvous point.

As Yohei was dashing through back alleys and sticking to the shadows as much as he could there was only one thing he thought about _'Man i totally forgot to seal some cheese puffs in my haste to get that damn team together...DAMN YOU CHIEF!'_

_**-Surrounding forest of Kusa**_

As Yohei closed in on the rendezvous point he slowed his speed and concentrated on his every move as he jumped soundlesly through the tree tops of Kusa and actively ignored the thought of cutting down some mushroom for himself.

_'Damn that cook book from the west that i read'_

Yohei started to strain his senses to the maximum and when he could feel his team up ahead of him he jumped to the ground as swiftly as possible,his tight body suit making sure his clothes didn't flutter in the wind,and sent a small amount of chakra through the seal on his left forearm. When Yohei landed on the ground there was only a slight draft of wind that barely made the grass move that he didn't land on. His team appeared half a second after him in the clearing and they were all crouched down in a singel file before him.

Yohei looked at them with stern eyes through his maskes eye holes and started to pace in front of them before he spoke "Now i know the shit we are about to pull will be awesome as fuck and it's exciting but i need all of you in the right frame of mind..." he stopped walking and stared at each of them "i souldn't have to remind you bitches that if you were to sustain damage your clones will pop. This is the shit we were trained for. This is the shit we live for and this right here is the only motivasional speach you will ever hear from me so you sure as hell better be motivated" _'Man i am such a great commander.'_

"Ok Moru (mole) you know that you are vital to this mission and we need you alive for it to succeed so my advice? ...don't die and stay close to Tenshi (angel) just in case the ambush goes south so that she can give you medical attention as fast as possible. Hyo (panther) you and Taka (hawk) are the fastest so take out the two closest to the two by the Tsuchikage that i will take out. Usagi (rabbit) you get your fine ass in posission..." _'so i can hit that'_ "...and cast a genjutsu on them. Do not cast one that will be too chakra taxing on you but you must give us at least two and a half seconds. You have your orders now i'll go show Iwa what shadow ninja are made of...will you stand with me?!"

"HAI!"

Yohei looked at them with amusement "well it's not like you could say no! Now lets move out" and just like that Yohei and his team seemed to drift away with a breeze that suddenly blew by.

_**-Bushes ahead of Tsuchikages path**_

The team from Otogakure sat as still as a budhist when he was meditating to find inner peace in the bushes. Not a sound could be heard throughout this part of the forest and one could say that this was truly the calm before the storm.

Yohei's hand was raised and if he twitched his fingers that would be the signel for his team to begin this operation. He kept his eyes peeled in the direction from which Tenshi, also team sensor, said the Tsuchikage would be coming from. After two minutes of waiting he saw the first two guards emerge from the tree line above him and he immediately twitched his fingers to signal Usagi. She did not even waste a second before she sped through five hand seals and wispered

**Shadow**__**art**_** : **_**Blinding**__**Light**

In an instant all the Tsuchikage's guards screamed as a flash of bright light flashed infront of their eyes and all of them stumbled and fell to the ground. Yohei smirked behind is mask and within a second he appeared between two guards and slapped the paralises seal Akuma had given them on the two shinobi. When Yohei looked around midflight he was pleased to see that the others had done the same so to not waste any more valuable time he gave one shinobi a hard kick to the head sending him careening to the ground and used the other ones face as a platform to launch himself towards the branch that the Tsuchikage was on so that he could kick the Tsuchikage in the back. However when the kick landed Yohei soon found out that it was a mistake as his foot got stuck in mud.

_'Mud clone?! But when!'_

Then Yohei felt a sharp pain in his chest and as he looked down he saw the tip of a kunai sticking out of his flak and he heard a voice in his ear

"How could you be so stupid"

Yohei gained a smirk behind his mask and said "You underestimate me Tsuchikage-dono" and just like that the Yohei infront of the Tsuchikage errupted in torrents of lighting and it fried the Tsuchikage...but then the Tsuchikage melted away revealing that it was yet another clone.

Soon after Yohei and the Tsuchikage appeared on opposite branches of each other. Yohei looked at the brute of a man that stood before him and studied every inch that he could. The Tsuchikage had on a black trench coat with the standerd Iwa flak jacket peaking out from underneath. He could see two pouches peaking out of the trench coat aswel, probably to keep kunai and explosive tags seperate. The size of the Tsuchikage suggested more power than speed but Yohei knew better. He eyed the Tsuchikage with narrowed eyes before he spoke "Yoshihiro Hanma. The greatest earth element user since the Shodai Tsuchikage, believed to be even better than him even and killer of the Sundaime Tsuchikage..." Yohei seemed to think about this next part judging by the tilt of his head "personally i think you were a fool to kill Onoki before you got the secrets behind the dust release from him but maybe that's just me"

Yoshihiro scowled at Yohei and spoke with venom in his voice "That old fool was nothing compared to me so i had no use for his weak jutsu"

Yohei tilted his head again and asked "Weak jutsu you say? Well then you must have some powerfull jutsu at your disposal..." he thought for a moment and then spoke to his team that were currently waiting in a large rough circle around them "team move back! Scout for any hidden guards and set up a barier around this area but stay close enough to jump in if things go south because we can not fail!"

The Tsuchikage looked very amused by that statement "You truly believe that you will survive this encounter boy? I will crush you like i've crushed every assasin before you!"

Yohei's eyes glittered from behind his mask and you could hear the excitement in his voice as he spoke "Wow! You're actually psychic too! That's fucking awesome! So what do you see in my future?"

There was a pause as Yoshihiro gained a dangerouse glint in his eyes before he screamed

"DEATH!"

And with that Yoshihiro charged forward with lightning speed at Yohei with his left arm cocked back. Yohei only had a split second to parry the blow to the left of his head and flip back towards another branch however the Tsuchikage gave him no chance to find his footing as he sent Yohei flying through the tree he just landed on with a swift and powerfull kick that would have broken a few ribs had he not softend the blow with his arms. Never the less Yohei regained his balance mid flight and landed on his feet on the grass only to disapear again as he dashed towards the blindside of the Tsuchikage like a bullet out of a gun.

_'Fuck that hurt like a bitch...note to self: avoid getting kicked...'_

As he finished that thought he shot up the tree and unsheethed a katana while running and as soon as he was on the branch he slashed at the Tsuchikage's side in a downwards arc...the sound of metal cutting into flesh never came as Yohei had expected but there was a sound of metal meeting metal because the Tsuchikage had spun around and blocked the sword slash with a kunai. The two locked eyes for a moment and then Yohei withdrew his second katana to make another downwards slash but his sword was stopped by another kunai. Yohei was so focussed on his next move that he almost missed the Tsuchikage whisper

**Doton: Earth Spear**

Luckilly he did not miss the whisper and just as a spear shot out of the ground he put his feet on both sides of the spear to propell him into the air. As he flipped through the air he sheethed his two katana and sped through hand seals for his own jutsu

**Katon: Fire Storm**

With that proclamation four huge fireballs shot from the place on Yohei's mask where his mouth would have been but he was not done as he raced through another set of hand seal

**Futon: Great Breakthrough**

The wind that blasted from his hands fueled the flames to such intense heat that it turned to an almost red colour and also doubled the four fireballs' size as it sped towards the Tsuchikage.

Yoshihiro looked at the fireballs that sped towards him and the sheer size of the jutsu, he held no illusion that he would be able to survive a direct hit judging by the trees that were being burned to the crisp and he couldn't outrun the jutsu due to it's size and speed so he would have to counter with his own jutsu and so he rushed through hand seals and pushed a marginal amount of chakra into his next jutsu to reinforce it

**Doton: Earth wall**

Before the Tsuchikage the earth began to rumble and just as the fire storm closed in a gigantic earth wall erupted from the ground faster than lava out of a volcano and the fire storm hit the wall with surprising impact. The Tsuchikage did not waste time however as he sped through hand seals again, finishing just as the fire storm died down

**Doton: Mud Dragon Barrage**

Five mud dragons came rawing out of the gigantic wall and flew towards the still air borne and vulnarable Yohei.

Yohei looked at the very dangorouse dragons flying towards his location and thought only one word could correctly summarise his predicament _'FUCK!' _He quickly made a clone that threw him out of harms way and sent him flying towards the ground. The grass had barely enough time to bend under the weight of Yohei before he had to dodge yet another mud dragon but he didn't waste a second as he used that forced movement to dash towards the Tsuchikage and as he ran he unsheathed his katana and charged them with lightning chakra, as he did this the blades of the katana changed from blood red to whitish blue. Just before Yohei reached the Tsuchikage he whispered

**Shadow Dance**

Yoshihiro couldn't believe his eyes. The one moment Yohei had been running toward him and the next he was gone and all he could see now was black. This surprise however did not even last half a second as his instincts told him to roll forward and like a true veteran he followed them and avoided a potentially lethal strike while only sustaining a slash on his right arm however that slash numbed his arm because of the lightning energy flowing through the blades of the katana. _'I need to get out of this jutsu' _ he made the release seal with his hands and thought _'KAI!' _ The genjutsu had not even receded fully when Yoshihiro saw a katana going for his right shoulder. He quickly took a kunai from his pouch with his left hand, charged it with earth chakra, and parried the stab movement however he was not done as he followed through with the turning move and kicked Yohei square in the chest and sent him flying through two trees. Yoshihiro wanted to send a powerfull jutsu after Yohei but his arm wouldn't move so he jumped back to create more space between them so that his arm could recover.

Yohei crashed into a third tree but lucky for him he did not crash through it and only slid down it. _'Damnit it that hurt more than the first. I think i broke a fucking rib or four'. _Yohei winced as he got up. "Ok time to bring out the big guns. If this fails...well then fuck it." And with that Yohei gathered his chakra and started condensing it into the thickest form that he could. It was almost painfull but he took it in stride as he went through hand seals at a rapid pace and called his next jutsu out.

**Futon: Sky Mother!**

Above Yohei the air seemed to condense in a MASSIVE ball and then exploded outward with as much power as a tornado would. Every tree in the surrounding area was uprooted and sent flying like they were nothing but mere twigs in the wind. The grass was also sent flying and when the wind settled down a loud raw could be heard in the newly created clearing. Now above Yohei could be seen what can only be described as a massive transparent dragon made of raging wind with glowing white eyes. With a flick of his finger and a massive grin behind his mask Yohei sent the dragon flying at Yoshihiro with incredible speed.

Yoshihiro looked at the dragon and immediately forced his arm to move and flew through hand seals for an earth wall however he immediately jumped back from the massive wall and flew through another string of hand seals. _'I hope that wall gives me enough time' _ as soon as he finished that thought process the earth wall was shattered to pieces and a rawing dragon burst through it like it wasn't even there but at that moment the Tsuchikage had completed his hand seals and said it's name in relief

**Doton: Earth God**

As a massive head rose from the earth the Tsuchikage failed to see the torrent of wind that accompanied the dragons raw and was blasted by it, he anchored himself in time but that did not save him from being cut in several places and blood began to pool out of the slashes on his body. The Tsuchikage did not care however because he now had his ultimate jutsu

Yohei could not see what was happening thanks to the smoke that had picked up after his dragon had destroyed the earth wall however he did hear the Tsuchikage shout a jutsu and that was troublesome so he was on high alert. As he kept his eyes on the smoke he could start to see something destinctly orange that looked like two eyes and a mouth. As it got closer Yohei could make out the outline of a massive man with orange eyes and orange mouth but as it came out of the smoke he took a step back

"What...the...fuck!"

What stepped out of the smoke could have easily been mistaken for a boss summon. It was a humanoid being made up of rock and lava with the lava leaking out of it's eyes and mouth and now that it was close Yohei could hear and feel the ground rumble with every step the giant made. _'Why the fuck can't he just die'_

"Hahahahahaha...NOW YOU SHALL FEEL MY WRATH INSECT!"

Yohei looked around searching for where Yoshihiro was. _'Where is he?' _He didn't know why but he had this feeling that the Tsuchikage was ontop of that giant and so he strained his eye sight and saw the bloodied mess that was Yoshihiro. _'Wow hey he looks like shit...correction worse than that'_

Yohei looked at the oncomming giant and decided there was only two ways to survive this and he would rather not use the other way so he brought his and up in the release seal and said "kai". He felt the lightning energy surge through his chakra network like a never ending stream and his green eyes turned to that of a shocking yellow. This new power came with excrusiating pain and his body would not hold out for much longer with it so he had to make this quick. He ran at the giant stone structure with lightning fast speed and when he reached it he slammed his right hand onto the giants chest, immediately burning his hand but pushing it to the back of his head ,and shouted

**Raiton: Pulsating Shockwave!**

And then with a massive burst of chakra the giant stone structure exploded with bright blue lighting shooting arcs out in every direction. The Tsuchikages maniacle laughs turned into screams of pure agony and he along with Yohei was sent flying and crashed into the ground with a loud thump.

Yohei groaned as he stopped rolling "what the fuck is it with me and being sent flying today..." He slowly got back up to his feet but stumbled backwards and went to lean against a tree. He was breathing very hard and holding his ribs tightly but he still had a job to do. "Fucking Tsuchikage..." he pushed himself off of the tree he was leaning on and slowly made his way over to the Tsuchikage where he was laying on his back. When he got to him he saw that the Tsuchikage was just staring at the sky. "You know Tsuchikage-dono? You were one hell of an opponent...but you suck at being a psychic" and with that Yohei unsheathed a katana and stabbed Yoshihiro through the heart.

**AN: so yeah i hope you enjoyed this because i'll be taking a 3 week brake due to exams taking place and my parents taking my laptop and phone ;_;**


End file.
